Silence Of The Void
by TheEgoRaptor
Summary: For thousands of years an ancient Chapter of Space Marines has been stemming the tide of the encroaching Tyranid Hive Fleets withering and breaking their numbers before they reach the Imperium. What happens when it finally becomes too much?
1. Prologue

"The ship is dead, Commander. The crew are dead, their blood has given this place a makeover and their guts make a carpet all over the place, oh… over that my boys are scared bleepless." Commander Elthas Miron of the Outpost Station Tanis squinted at the grainy vid-steal he was receiving. He frowned at the Lieutenant's description of the place, but it was to a degree, the truth. That wasn't the worst part of it, not the mutilated bodies or the gore slick corridors, it was just that everything looked spontaneous and there was absolutely no reason for what happened. At least they didn't find any. "Proceed to the Bridge section and look for the mem-banks." the commander's brows tensed as he let the news sink in, "If there is something to be found it will be in the ship logs or the cogitators."

The Lieutenant looked worriedly at the pict-stealer, "We are splitting up and moving, sir. But I don't think we're going to find much." "Leave that to me, Lanis. May the God-Emperor watch over you, soldier!" "I hope so to, sir!" With that the pict-stealer went back to a near by soldier's shoulder and the lasgun totting band of troopers began advancing through the blood-slick corridor. Elthas looked over the data-pad in his hand for told himself that it would be the last time. He read over the report they had gathered on the ship.

_Thelon's Enterprise_ was a Saviour class supply-ship, a ship used exclusively by Rogue-Trader Expeditions or Imperial Crusade fleets as a ferry to supply munitions and men to and from ships and battlefields, finding it in the outer-rim was not unusual, the last time one had docked to the station was but a week ago bringing in supplies from the system. The ships recorded logs in the fleet mem-banks put it as one of their own ships tasked with supplying a stranded ship in the Red Zone. He did not know the details but the ship was apparently a derelict and the _Enterprise_ was ordered to withdraw from the sector command. It was on a auto-pilot course toward the outpost for refuelling. Now however the three hundred strong crew of the ship were all dead.

Elthas switched off the data-pad and placed it on the table beside him, he had a very bad feeling about this whole thing and he was determined not to be caught out by anything lest his Astartes masters find out. Lieutenant Lanis carefully turned the body over; the smell from its decomposing flesh was unbearable only if they were smart enough to requisition some rebreather mask worst of the stench would've been kept at bay. The body came apart as soon as Lanis had hefted it up on to the wall, entrails and strangely jelly like globules of blood flushed out from the mangled torso as a rush of bone and strange black liquid joined the flow. One of his men beside him jumped out of the forming puddle and cursed aloud to the amusement of the rest of the team. Lanis gave them a dry look and shook his head.

"You frakkers seriously want some attention? Huh? Maybe you'll catch the eye of the beast which did this." The men immediately fell silent, "No? That's what I thought so shut the frak up and get on with it!" "Sir, how sure are you that it was a beast?" the glassy eyed Corporal Avens inquired. "You heard Gonzo, it may be the… you know…them." Lanis kicked the body over as soon as he got the body tags of the soldier "Who Avens? Your fat ass mother?" Trooper Thil broke into laughter at the mention of the Avens' mother, she was a inside joke amongst the company and was often said that if her and an Astartes were weighed together she would come of as the victor. The other's had taken this as a black comedy and shut their mouths. Thil still laughed. Avens clenched his fists "The hell you gotta laugh so loud for dumbass?" broke in Sergeant Gavers entering the corridor from a door which said 'INFIRMARY' in bold Imperial-Gothic. He cuffed Thil on his helmet and kicked him in his shin bringing the trooper to his knees. "Have some respect for your senior rank you retarded mother-frakker! Where's my salute?" the troopers around gave him a swift salute followed by a curt 'Sergeant, Sir!' a smug smile creased his face as Thil followed his comrades in the discipline.

Sergeant Anar Gavers, a massive black skinned brute of a sergeant who was possibly the tallest within the regiment. He was from a penal colony on Arstus IX, the toughest of prison worlds within the segmentum. Lanis had specifically asked for him when he was forming his platoon, he was everything an Outer-Rim sergeant had to be, tough resourceful and hard as nails. "Enough with the drilling, sarge. What've got?" asked Lanis slapping the sergeants shoulder. The Sergeant's smile faded from his battle-hardened face, a small scar ran from his cheek to his chin seemed to animate as he frowned.

"We got tracks…of what? I've got a small inkling." A worried look assailed his face as he produced a hooked protrusion from his pocket. "No point hiding it I guess" he said as he handed it to Lanis. If the sergeant was worried there was no need for Lanis to feel secure "What is it?" he asked as he gulped to salivate his dry throat and took it from his hand. "Genestealer…claw." He said with some difficulty, "For all I know there must be a lotta them around." The men around began checking weapons at the mention of the xenos lurking about, they began looking around anxiously for something bad to come.

"Now your Asses on guard, huh? Really should have said this a while ago then." The Liuetenant gave him an irate look. "Enough! We need to get moving." "Sir, Larks and Mor are gone!" said a hysterical Chanos, the vox officer, as he fumbled for his transmitter. Lanis looked around at his troopers puzzled "What? How?" "Dunno, but it seems…gahhh!" amidst his explanation a inhuman hand ripped through the man's chest, it was followed by another and another until his body was ripped in half. In a sudden flash of movement the troopers began firing into the creature which had killed Chanos. Two more dropped from the ceiling amidst the firing line and shredded two other men apart, the men began running, cursing, firing and dying.

The things which assailed them were growing in number as more dropped from the roof in a flurry of carapace, flesh and claws. Each alien had four limbs brimming with claws and ran on two thick muscled hind legs. The things seemed to have a sort of carapace covering their body and were coloured black with patterns of yellow mottled around the yellow. "To the bridge!" Lanis yelled as he loosed the hotshot clip in full auto, two more of the things fell as their heads became a cauterized mess. Sergeant Gavers had a combat knife in one hand and a lasgun in the other as he reaped a heavy toll on the enemy fighting right toward the back of the line with the best of his squad. He couldn't lose them here; Lanis had to count on someone to check this motley force. Gunfire erupted from the front as more of them dropped in from the vents toward the aft, they were less than ten meters from the bridge but already a terrible toll was being reaped on the twenty man squad, half of them were dead by now.

Sergeant Gavers finally fell as some massive beast of a monster suddenly shot through the grated floor panel, the sergeant fought with all his strength at the forelimb which had pierced his torso. He was thrown to the ceiling and was followed by another spined forelimb which ripped into his head, in one fell swoop he was gone, and the team was lacking a sergeant. Lanis got in behind a corpse of a Genestealer and fired of a burst of shots at the enemy; he gripped his jacket and pulled out a chain of frag grenades. Men filed past him and began covering their officer. Lanis pulled the fuses and threw it down the hallway, in a flash of bright splinters and chemical explosions the corridor was covered in fire and death, dozens of aliens perished in the fire. Lanis Turned and ran to the bridge door which was being held open by Corporal Avens. Lanis summoned all his energy and pushed himself from the floor, in a massive leap he bolted straight through the open door past Avens onto the ground. Already he could see the mess of blood and bodies of the former crew of the ship lying torn and ragged around the room. Then he realised something, the doors were still open.

"Close it!" Lanis shouted as he turned to the corporal. The Corporal stood there shell shocked from the carnage which had gone on around him, it was utter confusion all around. "Close the frakking door!" It was too late for the Corporal as a massive forelimb spined and sharp shot through his torso, another limb severed the body in a flash of blood and guts. The massive beast-thing at the doorway pulled Corporal Avens away from the door to its lesser brothers to gorge at behind it. A trooper bolted forward and pressed the red emergency closure blister on a nearby control panel the door began slowly closing on the monstrous thing which stood just behind the door groove, the survivors formed a ragged line and began firing at the thing, hindering it from entering the bridge. Slowly the door sealed and locked itself as thunderous bangs and thuds assailed the door. Lanis looked around at the survivours and thought of what to do next, the station…he had to contain the xenos here. The ship had to be detached or at least sealed off, if only the station knew.

"Gans, Thol!" he called to two troopers scanning the control panel "Get the comm-channel running and link to Commander Miron. I need to let him know of the bug problem in his backyard."

The view was shaky and the screen was flickering, the grains and the code disturbance were getting worse as the message filtered through. The message, even with the entire disturbance was very clear, literally bloody clear. Commander Elthas Miron saw the desperate faces of the troopers that had once made up his taskforce sent to investigate the dead ship, too few of the remained. The pitiful lot lead by Lanis was determined to finish their task at hand, decoded ship-logs were sent as soon as the bridge was secured. The security Pict-readers had shown that the derelict ship the Enterprise had been ordered to supply was intact but harbouring a hive of Genestealer and what seemed to be a classified Tyranid species called the 'Tyranicus Chameleo' which was classed as 'Diablous Alpha' according to the xenos files he had unearthed from the local mem-banks. He knew what they were. Lictors. But Lanis' couldn't hope to hold on for long, he knew it and Elthas knew it, within the next hour the bridge was overrun. The commander watched it all, with wide eye and awe the other members of the bridge stared at the mess in disbelief.

One lone giant of a beast had ripped through the vents and had crashed amidst the survivours of the taskforce, it was a Lictor. Somewhere between the screams and gunfire, Elthas could make out Lanis' desperate plea…not for help but the security of the station. "Seal the Doors!" the static filled images of a disturbing pict told him. "Relay a message to the Chapter!" His mind was a chattering mess of ideas and commands, he could seal the station and the ship and…and yes! Call the Astartes meat, they can grind these bleep down. Yes. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts as the klaxons of the perimeter breach sounded loud and flashing

"Sir!" yelled one of the Monitor officers "Unidentified objects approaching on Alpha-Kappa 36. Displacement is at a rapid rate." Elthas fumbled for his outpost auspex data-pad. Once he had procured it he began scanning the perimeter breach and the object, his returns conformed to the observation by the officer. "Track it's movement I want to know it's target." He turned to the weapons-servitor, "Priority alphas, missiles on arm, ready the aiming cogitators." "Security clearance required." Buzzed the servitor. Elthas reached into his pocket and retrieved a data-key and inserted it into the command-console before him, he entered a key code and activated the console. Immediately the servitor reacted "TW-10029394/I-M2343. Code acquired. Multiple targets locked." It droned on as it began its procedural litanies. "For the Emperor!" it said in a droning soulless voice as it ended its prayer. Few moments later its arms, rather cables, jacked into the port before it and began clicking and whirring as it in complied to system interference and followed coded procedure of its program

"Composing firing solutions. Calculating damage rate. 75%. Awaiting audio confirmation of commanding officer, clear to proceed." "Fire!" ordered Elthas. In a flurry of heat and gaseous expulsion a series of tubes spread across the cylindrical station ejaculated a plethora of sword edged missiles packed with high-explosive payloads. The guided missiles turned from their original tangents into the programmed targets in elaborate arcs and manevoures which dazzled any onlookers unused to such visual paradigms. They raced onwards toward clusters of unidentified shapes, closer they got more of the objects they identified. There were at least Three dozen of organic cigar shaped objects with possible arms and mandibles, which were ejecting some form of spore like objects which was shot toward the incoming Atlas class missiles. The worst was that wasn't the only cluster of organic ships as they were. Three or four more hove into view moving through the power of some unnatural organ. Spores began colliding with the missiles which headed for the organic ships, the missiles began melting and corroding as highly dangerous acids spilt onto them, some shot out of the intended path and exploded prematurely. Dozens more collided into each other until only a handful of the projectiles remained. Yet they were enough.

The missiles collided violently with the lead ships and detonated with tremendous impact. The surrounding space was filled with ichor and pieces of flesh and carapce from the ship-beasts, amongst them were the writhing forms of Tyranid organisms which were enveloped in some form of transparent egg-sacs, other ship-beasts took these sacs for themselves sucking them up with their mandibles or storing them on their backs. In the end too few missiles made it through and the damage was only superficial as more and more of the ship beasts dove into view to take the dead brethren's place. This was it the perimeter was breached, he had no more missiles left as the defence protocol only allotted one volley and the rest of it's tactics depended on other capital ship support. They still had Point defence cannons, but they were armed with low calibre anti-boarding munitions. Airlock breach klaxons began sounding at an almost unexpected time; a flood of reports began funnelling through the security system on the situation, there were communiqués of monsters and aliens, gunfire and a lot worse messages involving screaming and the sounds of snapping bones and decapitation of the crew.

"Ensign Colt, what the hell is going on?" The Blue eyed ensign turned to the commander and handed a data-pad. "I have just scanned the station and it seems that those things out there," he jerked his fingers to the clusters of ships which had now stopped for some reason, "seemed to be a diversion, while we were firing at those things a host of boarding spores hit us from below the plane of sight. These bleep had this all planned out!" "They had it what?!" Elthas began sweating as he thought of the implication; he stared out of the reinforced view-screen and saw the approaching swarm of ships. All across the station the security forces under the Watch Captain was fighting a loosing battle against the superior numbers of the Tyranid hordes that apparently popped out of nowhere; already the lower decks and the power plants were overrun.

Barracks and the Engineering still held on thanks to the additional troopers of Elthas' own Guards were organising a defence, yet dozens of the crew were still caught out and were being massacred by the roving terrors. There was only one thing to do. It may get him executed, or praised and promoted. They had to evacuate. He flicked on the ship inter-com "All Hands! Emergency evacuation procedures! Repeat all hands report to the Shuttle bay and prepare to evacuate as soon as possible." The startled crew of the command centre began packing up documents and gathering the data-cards from the mem-banks. It was a standard abandoning procedure. Elthas activated the pict-recorder on his console and began typing on the keypad, he stopped and fixed his coat and straightened his hair. The commander began detailing the events of the past few hours and of the Tyranid incursion. Once he was finished, he turned to the ensign, "Ensign, send this coded message to the Fortress-Monastery on Code it as alpha red. File it and attach these." He produced three chips of mem-files. The ensign nodded and proceeded to the Comm-control.

The bridge doors slid open and the Watch Captain Kuris Alason entered the centre flanked by two heavily armed Storm-Troopers. It was Elthas' security detail. The man gave a firm salute and made an Aquila upon his armoured breast "Commander, we have to leave, now." His voice was slow and purposeful and it had a hint of anguish in it, or was it hesitation. "No, I need to coordinate the evacuation." Elthas replied defiantly, "People are still stuck near the cryo-hub and the mess halls, they need my help." "You can't sir. We are doing everything we can but if we loose you then our lives are forfeit. The Chapter does not take kindly to loosing one's Senior Officer." Elthas had no choice but to comply, already one of the Storm-Troopers was on the vox-caster and co-ordinating the security teams. "All security teams Alpha to Sierra form defence cordon toward Shuttle Bays. Echelon to Zeta form perimeter at the sector three to seven. By the Throne of Terra!" "We need to go." He told Elthas, who was still defiant. "Now!" he added as gunfire was heard outside the bridge. The Watch Captain headed to the Weapons Control mainframe and typed a few blisters on the screen, the screen shined red and then green. Clicking and whirring followed and the console erupted from it's sockets and the mainframe parted away. The servitor was replaced with another console and the floor opened up to a flat pad.

It was an elevator, a secret one.

"We need to get to the Shuttle Bays." Elthas was told again. This time he simply stepped into the pad. He knew that the station was lost, all hands were doomed. He wept for them, his security was assured, but his crews' was not for all he knew they were mostly dead. Thirty Minutes after the Station Commander's evacuation, most of the station was overrun, the Shuttle Bay and the adjoined Armoury was the only things still under Imperial control. The last of the survivours were boarding the last shuttle, they claimed they had somehow made it through the already lost mess halls into the shuttle bay. As the last shuttles lifted off and the last pockets of resistance being overrun, a single Lictor had somehow made it to the Shuttle Bay. The thing had climbed its way through the vents and had surprised the guards waiting for the safe departure of the Shuttle-51. Just as the shuttle was being boarded the Lictor had shown up, crashing through the vents and killing a dozen survivours as it fell, another seven died as it killed without ceasing as the troopers tried to distract it from the shuttle, but to no avail, they soon met their own demise.

The shudder rippled through the ship as the lone Lictor rammed into the still closing door, the dead and shredded torsos of two security guards remained sprawled out across the floor of the shuttle and the terrified passengers muffled their screams lest they make the thing outside more agitated. Three guards with lasguns ran in through the vent doors and began firing at the thing; shots flew into the Lictor's carapace but to no avail, the annoyed Lictor turned its attention to the three security guards from the shuttle and bolted toward them.

That was enough time for the pilots of the Shuttle to activate the launch sequence, the ship shuddered once more, not from some outside force rather it was the engines of the long ship which had kicked into life and was ferrying the survivours away from the doomed station. The Lictor sensing the departure turned toward the ship, the men still kept firing but it was nothing more than a mere annoyance to it. In a swift hack and cut motion it severed two of the troopers into pieces and bit the remaining troopers head off in a spray of gore and violence. The instinct urged it to board the ship, to escape and find the heart of the prey, escape. With that it turned and leapt toward the shuttle as it was lifting off. The Lictor slammed into the landing legs of the shuttle and grabbed onto the hydraulics of the machine trying to force itself up into the belly of the ship, yet its greatest asset, the lethal spined and claw like fore-limbs was in it's way.

The legs began retracting and the Lictor struggled to pack itself into the small space in the compartment, in a sudden motion the landing gear creaked and fully sealed, a fourth of its forelimb still dangling outside the ship was severed instantly as thick ichor spilled from its wound. It roared and thrashed in pain as it clutched and licked its wound. Soon the shuttle would be at Far-Reach.


	2. Chapter 1

"Again and try this time" the recruit dove forwards the stun mace spinning at Cartigan, sloppy he thought. Ducking the blow Cartigan forgoed, striking with the stun dagger, driving a solid fist into the recruits' chest. The Man folded his eyes glazing over. "Apothecary!" the white robbed marine sprinted over, Narthicarium in hand "Bloody Hell Cartigan go easy on them!" the Apothecary lifted the man and moved him out of the training circle "At this rate there's going to be no uninjured recruits left" Cartigan looked over his men shrugging off the Apothecaries comments. Salem had two recruits flat out on the mat and was telling the rest to come at him at once, Darnes was showing his group how to use a stave by smashing a recruit behind the knee and following through with a backhand blow to the head.

A group of recruits was gathering at the edge of the training fields many nursing minor breaks and contusions several recruits being carried out by others. It was the day of recruitment, an ancient tradition in the chapter, the companies had all returned from their crusades into the Eastern rim and the fallen were being replaced.

The first company's squads had an unofficial competition every day of recruitment seeing how many recruits they could incapacitate, the Undying had won for the last four years but the Valiant were giving them a good run this year.

Cartigan grinned as the next group of recruits approached his circle looking at the two comatose recruits being treated by the Apothecaries with apprehension "alright you want to be a frontline Battle Brother! Pick up a stave and come at me!" The recruits complied and charged the veteran staves ready. Cartigan sent a recruit flying out of the circle and clothes lined another one with his bionic arm. He laughed as he ducked a blow and drove his knee into another's groin. These recruits would make a nice addition to the Undyings score.

Deep within the Fortress of Far Reach a Sarcophagi's occupant awoke as a priority transmission reached it…

Rex Helios observed the training field from the Masters keep. The recruits from across the system had arrived on mass Landers a week before. Some had left when the scout squads had beaten them senseless but others had continued and even won their bouts. Now some were regretting the choice as they now faced the First companies' squads. Rex turned away from the observer as a Servitor walked into the room the ancient grill-speaker crackled into life "Rex we have a problem"…

The Custodian stepped aside and allowed Rex entry into the hall of Retribution. The hall was silent each seat was empty only one figure stood in the hall besides the chapter master his armour glowing a sickly green "I shall call the chapters leaders Rex" the armoured figure stepping towards a large sepulchre within which lied the symbols of the fifteen companies, the great armoured figure dissipated into a cloud of green pixels, the cloud floating into the sepulchre and lighting the symbols in turn.

Carnigan laid the last of the eighth group of recruits flat on the training matt when he heard it, the deep note of the first companies Retribution bell "A crusade brother?" Salem had approached silently and was now behind Carnigan " on the day of recruitment it is unheard of!" The second and third companies bells had rung "what is the Chapter master thinking!" Bernibus was stood next to the rest and Fredrick also reached them as the fourth and fifth bells rang "we have only just decided on the new recruits!" the rest of the squad had gathered as the ninth bell rang "That's not a Crusade…" the twelfth bell rang followed by the thirteenth "that a full chapter call to arms!" Carnigan set off at a sprint towards the keep of Far Reach pausing to turn towards his battle brothers "well don't just stand their brothers! We are called to war!" the veterans snapped out of their revelry and sprinted to catch up with their leader. Every battle brother in the fortress monastery was running for the hall. Carnigan's men cutting a path through the other marines using their status. The entrance to the hall appeared and the squad slowed at the sight that met them. The Custodians stood in two rows of five either side the door; this wasn't unusual with the chapter master inside. No what made them stop was the fact that they were at full combat readiness, their terminator armour was on there white helms in place, there two handed thunder hammers in hand and there full body thunder shields strapped on to there arms.

Salem whistled "I haven't seen the Custodians in full battle gear since we attacked the fortress world of Tarakis, that was fifty years ago" Carnigan nodded "it must be dire" another surprise met them inside the hall, Rex Helios stood in full armour a standard power armoured clad marine stood next to him " Is that Vartigan!?" Salem snorted, "As I understand it Vartigans a dreadnought housed at the very heart of our monastery, not a standard power armoured brother…" The marine had dissipated and solidified in front of him "you are correct Veteran Salem I am in the heart of the monastery what you see here is my holographic representation. Now please take your seat" Salem laughed nervously "my mistake sir" hurrying of to his seat Salem walked straight through Vartigan dissipating the form of the veteran "apologies sir! Sorry! Sorry!" Carnigan was sat in his seat with his head in his hand; Salem was the clumsiest marine of his squad and was a miracle of the Emperor not to have been killed yet. As Salem took his seat Carnigan looked at him viciously, his voice a whisper "you walked through him! You walked through our most ancient veteran! Salem one of these days your going to be killed and I'm going to be a plasma gunner down, when that does happen just make sure its an enemy not a honoured battle brother!" Salem looked down forlorn "apologies brother" Carnigan looked at the Chapter master as his voice rose to fill the hall "I call you here today brothers on our most glorious day to speak to you of grave tidings, Vartigan has received a transmission from the commander of our eastern most supply station transmission code Alpha Xenos Diablous Alpha" There was an intake of breath from every marine in the hall that was the code for mass hostile invasion of Xenos forces of one of the larger threats in the eastern rim. The sergeant of the Valiant stood "do we know of the threats origins?" Rex turned to the Sergeant "the threat is the many, the horde, the Great Devourer the threat is the Tyranids!" there was a discussion amongst the squads then the captains rose from there seats there ceremonial blades held out before them, as one they spoke "The battle companies pledge there service to the worlds of Far Reach" Chief librarian Erianus rose "the librarians of the Chapter pledge themselves to this cause" the Master of the Forge Paulos rose "The forges steeds shall be made ready" The black skull faced figure of The master of Sanctity Jarsilos rose to his feet his Crozius held high "I sanction this holy battle against this scourge, the chaplaincy prays for the chapter!" Rex nodded "thank you my loyal brothers I knew you were willing, now let us listen to veteran brother Vartigan as he tells us of our next move"

The form of Vartigan stepped forward and showed the plan of Far Reach "let us begin"…

Carnigan had to admit the plan was a tactical bit of genius… if it worked that is Vartigan had sent squads to each planet in the system that had a population to hunt down the inevitable scout creatures that would arrive making sure that the fleet of bio ships didn't concentrate there full force on planets with the largest amount of bio mass and increase there numbers. Carnigan drove the Rhino over what felt like the eightieth hill brother Frederick and Bernibus searching the horizon and tree line for any sign of the meteorites that the planets anti invasion stations had picked up crash landing in the area. The comm crackled and the voice of sergeant Fenix burst through "search team Secundus to search team Primus come in" Carnigan picked up the comm speaker "Carnigan here go ahead Fenix" the reply was crackling "Gregori's search team has found a possible landing site and are moving in on foot permission to move to support" Carnigan swore and replied fiercely "Grid position please Fenix do not advance until we arrive!" Gregori was a foolish marine the leader of the second companies third tactical squad famous for their use of assault weapons, and also famous for there bold actions and head long rushes into enemy positions. Carnigan pulled the rhino up on a dirt road where two other rhinos were parked "Go combat formation five full dispersal!" as soon as the rear hatch hit earth the squad were out weapons checking any possible threat zones "Fenix where are you?" the sergeant replied quickly "inside the second rhino and awaiting orders sir!" Carnigan smiled to himself at least Fenix wasn't as hot headed as Gregori "Fenix deploy and move in behind us for support were going to find Sergeant Gregori!" The rhinos hatch opened and the Cloaked deployed their black hooded tabards over there armour. Fenix marched up to them "ready to deploy sir what are your orders?"

Carnigan knew something was wrong because of the silence the very forests feared that which its trees harboured "I don't like this sir there's no animal sounds" Carnigan nodded scanning the tree line "Keep it tight Fenix any sign of Gregori?" Fenix replied from his place in the trees "negative were not even getting a signal from comm broadcasts" Carnigan's foot scraped against something metallic and he stopped stooping to inspect the object. It was a mk5 heresy helm, a large gap in the back of the helm was troubling "Felix I have a Heresy pattern helm here, hole in the back looks forced. Anyone in Gregori's squad wear a mark five?" Felix replied "Gregori's assault specialist he wears a suit of heresy pattern" Carnigan nodded and attached the helmet to his belt for safe keeping "were getting close lets quicken the pace!"

They ran into a cliff side clearing and stopped at the site that appeared before them in the valley below. Several giant fleshy pods lay in the valley, the great scars they had left in the landscape were still smouldering, even as they watched a pod split open and questing tentacles dug into the earth and began to bury the pod "I think we found our meteors" Fenix men appeared behind Carnigan's " now where's Gregori?"

Suddenly a communication burst through their comm-beads "This is Brother Sergeant Gregori of the second company, Carnigan, Fenix are you receiving?" At once Salem traced the communication "five clicks due west at the other end of the valley" Carnigan nodded and looked in the direction "Gregori this is Carnigan what is your status?" The reply was heavy with static and the sound of bolter fire echoed down the valley and comm-bead "Damn its good to hear from you Carnigan! Our communications were being jammed by one of the pods we were making our way back, when we were attacked by a horde of these Gaunts! I'm a man down and have two wounded we just destroyed the jamming pod, I suggest an air evac followed by orbital lance strikes on this valley!" Carnigan nodded "understood and taking your suggestion on board. Fenix's and my squads shall move on your position hold brother!"

Fenix looked at Carnigan "why do we have to move on his position?" Carnigan was already checking his boltgun as he replied "it will be a lot easier for us to be air lifted if were all in one spot" suddenly the battle channel burst into life "contacts directly behind us I repeat multiple hostiles!" Bolter fire echoed from the tree line in sporadic burst Carnigan switched to squad-net "brothers form a defensive cordon staggered by twos, Salem your with me" he aimed his bolter at the tree line as Salem stood next to him cycling the plasma guns power cells to full charge. Fenix and his men were forming a similar defence.

Suddenly the two marines on rear guards burst from the trees firing there boltguns one handed as they ran for there squad, seconds later a screeching horde of six limbed monstrosities burst from the tree line "fire!" as one the two squads opened up bolt shells tearing through the Tyranids, plasma blasting them apart dozens at a time, but there were too many and the distance was closing fast. Carnigan watched with apprehension as the distance reader counted the meters down at speed. As it hit five hundred Carnigan and Salem fell back behind Fredrick and Bernibus as Fenix and his lieutenant did the same. The procedure was repeated again and again until the distance travelled had taken the squads halfway down the edge of the valley, a carpet of Tyranid dead marking there route "Carnigan I can see you and Fenix's squad looks like you've got a lot of trouble up there!" Carnigan blew a Gaunt over the edge of the ridge and smacked one with the butt of his rifle and taking away most of its skull "signal the Thunderhawk Gregori we need pick up! We'll be down in a moment!" Fenix and his men had drawn there combat weapons and were busily trying to make room in the wall of teeth and claws that tore at them, Carnigan's men stood behind them firing into the mass "Brother Sergeant ammos almost at half!" Carnigan cursed there were only supposed to be small numbers of the scout creatures not a entire swarms worth " Brothers on my mark jump for the ledges below!" Felix cut a Gaunt that leapt for his face clean in two "Copy Carnigan ready when you are" Carnigan smiled "good now!" with that Frederick and four others leapt off the edge "second group go Now" Bernibus and another four marines leapt clear "third group now!" the distance closed on them as the five marines made a tighter semi-circle there backs to the ledge "everyone get some frag grenades ready" Carnigan bisected a Gaunt with one of his short blades and beheaded another with a backhand stroke "Now!" The marines jumped leaving ten flashing egg shaped grenades spinning slowly where there feet stood.

Carnigan landed besides Frederick as the grenades detonated, Salem landed besides him the veterans plasma gun aiming at the edge above them "I think we got them?" Carnigan's boltgun was also aimed at the edge when the comm burst into life "This is Thunderhawk call sign _Twin Axe_to search party prime we are approaching pick up co-ordinates on tangent five by five. Eta is five minutes" Carnigan looked over to Fenix who was not taking his eyes off the edge "best news I've heard all day _Twin Axe_be advised this valleys crawling with hostiles" Carnigan was busy looking down in the valley for Gregori's squad to be able to notice the double crucifix form of the gunship as it flew in low "Gregori how are you handling your situation?" the sergeant reply had no gunfire echoes "they've pulled back we managed to get the flamers working and were ready for pick up" Carnigan nodded " _Twin Axe_pick up Gregori's squad first they have wounded, we are five hundred meters west of there position and fifty meters up" the gunship flew overhead and turned on final approach.

"Were pulling back to the _Lupercical_they'll commence bombardment when were clear" Carnigan nodded and walked away from the cockpit and entering the drop ships hold and walking to Gregori and his marines reaching down to his belt "brother Gregori this belongs to your squad" he held out the heresy helm to Gregori, the old marine took it and placed it over the head of Brother Velkan "rest easy brother" Carnigan sat next to him in the grav-seat "he died well let that be something" Gregori nodded his flat features twisting into something like a smile "_Twin Axe_to battle brothers if you look out your port side windows the _Lupercical_will be putting on a show in three two one" The outside of the vessel was lit up as the powerful lance arrays and bombardment cannons opened up on the infected area of the planet.

In the hall of Retribution Rex Helios ran over the reports from his commanders with certainty in all the reports facts, the scout creatures were being killed in droves and hit and run attacks on the bio ships were causing massive damage. But still the enemy scout creatures appeared to be arriving and soon one would slip through the net and then the fleets would concentrate on one world after another overwhelming his many brave warriors. This war was far from over…


	3. Chapter 2

Captain Clodius Tridon stood at the window of the hall of retribution high above the planets surface, from this vantage point the city which surrounded the fortress monastery sprawled out for miles. The Knights of the Eternal Void had always had a close relationship with the populace of the planet they called their homeworld, this was unlike most Space Marine Chapters who stood aloof from the humans with whom they cohabited. Another figure stood beside the captain, "we must make preparations to evacuate the civilian population to the halls within the fortress" commented Chapter Master Helios as he took in the same scene as Tridon "They will be far safer within the walls of the fortress than out there." "I agree my lord, we are currently capable of sustaining the 5 million population of the city for approximately seven weeks" turning Tridon saw the green representation of Vartigan spoke. Nodding Tridon turned back to his Chapter Master "I have given word to mobilise the PDF, I was also considering arming the chapter's recruits. Even those how failed initiation, if the Tyranids make it here I fear we will need every man capable of firing a weapon, Space Marine or human".

"You may be right Tridon, despite all the efforts of our men it appears that there are scouting organisms slipping through the net, I fear this world will suffer the brunt of the Hivefleet. If only we were able to request reinforcements from the Imperium, with that option unavailable we shall have to stand as best we can. I want you to start to bring the population into the fortress, liase with the PDF if you need, also try to find those damn lictors" "Yes my lord, as you wish" Tridon bowed before turning and leaving the hall. After he had left Helios turned to Vartigan "old friend, do you think we will be able to defeat this threat" the worry on his face clear. "It will be a hard fight, even with the chapter and PDF, this hivefleet is massive. If we fail to divert it and break it up, then I do not know"

Tridon marched through the streets of Far Reach City, behind him spread out 3 tactical squads from the 4th Company, this was all the Chapter could afford to spare, along with these several companies of the PDF were spread out in the parallel streets. The rest of his 1st company was spread about the system, the terminators performing daring hit and run raids on the bio ships, while Carnigan Ferrax his senior sergeant commanded the rest of the veterans in the hunt for the vanguard species. As much as he wished to be leading his men, as regent of Far Reach he had a responsibility to those who could not defend themselves. Ferrax had been offered elevation to 1st Company Captain before Tridon took over; he had stated he did not wish to be separated from his men, now Tridon understood this feeling.

"It looks like we have not gone unnoticed" commented Gaius Pallas who walked beside Tridon. An Epistolary of the chapters Librarium, he was attached to the group to help detect the presence of any lictors within the city. It was not entirely unreasonable that there was a crowd forming, although the site of Space Marines was nothing new, to see so many in full battle dress was rare. The crowd was good, Tridon needed as many people in the central square to here under the enormous triumphal arch Tridon entered the spacious central square of the city. The square itself was aesthetically pleasing, fountains and plant beds sat between large areas of grass giving an area of calm within the hectic city, many civilians came here to relax. Marching to the steps of the cities university Tridon turned to face the now massive crowd of curious onlookers.

"My name is Captain Clodius Tridon of the Adeptus Astartes, I am here to inform you that a vast and terrible enemy is descending upon this world" Tridon paused as a murmur of concern and confusion passed throughout the crowd. After a moment he continued "I am here to tell you that an evacuation of the general populace is to commence immediately, you will be transferred within the holy wall of the Knight's fortress monastery. Here you shall be safe until such time as the Tyranid threat is defeated and eradicated from this world. Bring only that which you cannot afford to leave behind, food, water, weapons, anything which you feel will help you in the coming time. The local PDF regiments will be organising the evacuation aided by the arbiters and what space marines may be spared, you will do exactly as ordered in a timely manner" raising his thunder hammer over the crowd for effect "dissenters and looters will be dealt with harshly".

"Go to your homes, prepare what you can, be ready for the PDF" called Librarian Pallas. Immediately the crowd began to disperse. Turning to Tridon Pallas spoke "Brother Captain, do you think we will be able to evacuate everyone in time?" "I hope so my friend, I shall meet with General Larage, inform him of the situation" as he began to walk away he called back "do make sure we have some men making sure no one touches anything inside the fortress, I would dread to think what Master Paulos would do if he found out anyone had done anything untoward to his precious machines." It was now the middle of the night, the evacuation had begun in earnest and all was going well, the few reports of unrest were quickly put down. The presence of the space marines quickly quelled any intention of wrong doing. Lines of torches gave the streets a surreal look, without the street lights, which were off to conserve electricity. Suddenly Tridon picked up raised forces close by, striding over he found the source of the discourse. A man dressed in finery, with a fur cloak around him against the cold was arguing with a PDF sergeant, "I am LORD Ulstari, of course I should be permitted more than these peasants you fool"

The guardsman began to reply in a diplomatic way, Tidon was impressed he did not just give the belligerent lord a slap and tell him to move on. "I will not have that, I demand to speak to your superior. A man in my pos…" the man suddenly came to a halt as Tridon spoke up. "I guess that would be me, lord Ulstari. What is the problem?" Evidently taken aback by being confronted by a space marine captain in terminator armour rather than the guard lieutenant he had expected Ulstari just stared blankly at the towering marine in front of him.

"Lord Ulstari is attempting to bring to bring objects outside of the strict 'essentials only' policy for all evacuees" the guardsman informed. "You fool" spat Ulstari, "look, space marine, this here is an original Dilasto, the painting is thousands of years old and priceless. I would take it over saving the lives of these pitiful wretches". Ulstari gestured around him. Reaching out, Tridon took the painting and examined it "Lord Ulstari, you are indeed correct this is a fine piece, and yet I would not trade every single painting for one human life where possible. Now, the guidelines were clear, water, food, weapons only. This is none of those things" Then to Ulstari's horror Tridon put his fist through the painting before letting it fall to ground. Before Ulstari could protest, Tridon growled "Now, I assume you will not make the mistake of believing yourself above the rules again. If I find out you have been anything but the pinnacle of cooperation, Emperor help me I will throw you from the walls of Far Reach myself. Now get out of my sight." As the lord slunk away, Librarian Pallas approached "Captain, I have a feeling there is something watching us. I cannot quite place it, but something here is out of place" Looking up at the surrounding buildings it would be impossible to see anything in the dark, however, Tridon had an advantage. Years before he had nearly been blinded by a Hive Tyrant, however, his eyes were replaced with advanced bionics, these now allowed him to see more wavelengths of light than a normal marine. Sending a neural command, the bionics flipped Tridon's vision into the Infrared, this allowed him to pick up light emitted as heat rather than visible. What he saw shocked him, all around red objects appeared within the buildings, there were at least ten creatures stalking the convoy.

"Marines and Guardsmen, prepare for battle, it appears we have some uninvited guests" Tridon spoke into his vox link.

As if sensing the change in behaviour the Tryanids struck, Genestealers burst from around the marines and plunged into the civilians, many ripped apart before they knew what was happening. Tridon ducked under a claw and brought his thunder hammer down on to the skull of the Genestealer. The crowd was panicking, this made things all the harder, not only were the PDF men being swept along with the crowd lacking the physical prowess of the space marines to stand against the crowd, but it also allowed the Genestealers to move with them avoiding the marines and stopping civilians avoiding them. Looking up though, it did seem that the space marines were gaining an upper hand. Brother Promiti downed another stealer with a well placed shot; Sergeant Klost's chainsword ended another. Suddenly a creature far larger than any of the others emerged and charged at Tridon, raising his storm shield Tridon blocked the Broodlord's attack. Swinging his thunder hammer, the beast ducked under it; damn but it was fast for such a large creature. As it attacked again Tridon was driven back by the ferocity of the attack, as it came yet again he lashed out with the storm shield. This stunned the creature and gave him time to bring his hammer to bear to strike down the creature. In a few moments the attack was over, the marines had killed 8 Genestealers, the other two disappearing back into the surrounding side streets. Similar small attacks occurred during the night, luckily no marines were lost, but the civilian casualties were high. In all 194 civilians were killed and over 500 wounded, the disruption it caused was also a major impact. Although before the entire population could have been evacuated in good time, it would now be a much closer run thing.

Standing over the butchered remains of lord Ulstari, his title bearing him no protection against the super evolved killing machine, Tridon observed the now slower moving convoy. Looking up he saw Rex Helios resplendent in his armour carrying in each hand the hammers Pyrios and Aeos which marked his position as Chapter Master, at his side were holstered the his melta pistols Aethon and Phlegon. "Greetings Captain Tridon, it appears that we have a far larger problem than we initially thought. It is evident that there must be a nest of some description within the city, I am calling back men to take part in a vast sweep of the city, but I feel it will be too little too late. Our latest observations show the Bio ships changing course for here, it appears they have been summoned."

"Emporer protect us" whispered Tridon.


	4. Chapter 3

Erianus gazed at the large command screen, the babble of voices that was the ships's command structure pervading the entire room. No easy feat considering the monolithic size and the darkness that accompanyed such a marvel of engineering. The only light sources were from the ghostly green screen's of the bridge's console's and viewing devices. The V_iolentius_ was a two thousand year old Apocalpse class Battleship, the only one own'd by the Knights. When the chapter discovered that contact with the Imperium at large was almost impossible, and thus, reinforcment by the Imperial Navy with their ship to ship capabilities, the Chapter master decreed that they must expand their navy. It took a long time to acheive their current fleet composition but they managed it. No longer were they bound to useing craft designed for planetary assault with a secondary capacity for combat, now they owned ships who's primary design was fighting. It was hoped that this would slow the main tyranid fleet, which would be unsure of were to go.

Around the V_iolentius_ cruised an Ironclad Retribution class battleship, the _seer of the void,_ which doubled as the librarium's secondary keep, and the twin overlord class battlecruiser's

_Weirnforth_and _Vorlord's pain_. Numerous minor craft were in position behind them, but these were to move in only if ordered. The Chapter master had ordered the approaching Tyranid scout fleet destroyed or at least halted, stoping them from deploying more scouts while the Astartes on the surface dealt with the ones already landed. Being only the first of six battlegroups, the fleet- codified as Battlegroup Alpha- had the speartip of any assault, being comprised as they were of the most dangerous ships the Knights possessed. The second and third fleets were comprised of Battlebarges with Sword class frigates as escort while the fourth and fifth fleets were made of Strike cruisers with Cobra class destroyers and Nova frigates in attendance. The sixth fleet was a need to know. Erianus knew, and smiled with the hope of victory searing its way into his soul. The plan- which they hoped would never be enacted- was for the first, second and third fleets to strike from the front while the fourth and fifth assaulted and harried the flanks at range, allowing the sixth fleet to get into position. If i was enacted most of the imperial fleet would die, but should the tyranid fleet. So badly hurt, they would need time to regather enought genetic matter to assault the chapters fortress, during which time the remnants of the fourth and fifth would continue their hit and run tactic's. Hopefully no Tyranid horde would even land.

Erianus was jerked out of his thoughts as the main command screen spluttered to life, displaying their foe. Organic ships, thin and long with claws and teeth protruding from their surface swam through the void. Small knots of tissue covered their hull's. Smaller bio ships hung around them, ready to intercept incoming fire with their own body's.

The voices in the tomb like room began to rise in volume and frequency, but still maintained well-ordered calm. The chief librarian had special consoles and data-pads tied into his command throne, in which he sat. He concentrated on the lead ships, letting his mind leave his body in a soul-rending explosion of pain. It floated free of his body and tore across the void towards the incoming alien fleet. His mind roamed a ships corridor, viscous liquids flowing down into maturation chambers, were scouts were being formed by limited versions of norm-queens. He explored the ships design and function, letting the future possibilities flow into his mind, exploring the ships in action in could be combats. A tug started at his soul, and a cold numbness spread in. He'd reached the limit of his time.

Erianus wrenched in a breath of air, his body freezing despite his superhuman resilience, his lung's screaming to be feed fuel. Steam rose from his armour and face were the warm air made contact with his body and armour, the fresh coating of frost melting in the recycled air. Worried crewmembers keep looking up at him, pondering on what was happening to their lord. He waved a hand dismissively.

"I am fine" His strong voice echoed around the vaulted chamber, ghost impersionations continuing to talk long after he ceased speaking. The Ships captain, a man called Jonas, now forced into the role of an assistant approached him, carrying a data-slate.

"My lord we are entering fireing range in four minutes" He handed the slate to Erianus, who quickly scanned it. "Good. Order the fleet to follow my orders. We cut our engine, burn retro's at 20%. Swing our rear end to the right, and prepare the starboard lance emplacments, while putting a slow charge on the port side batteries. And i assume the Nova cannon is loaded?" Jonas nodded a confirmation " Once we have discharged the starboard batteries, straiten us out, and fire the Nova, then swing us to fire the port lances. Start chargeing the starboard lances after you fire the nova."

"The _seer of the void_is to head this tragectory..." he typed into the datapad " along the lower right flank, and commence a rolling broadside."

"The _Weirnforth_and _Vorlord's pain_are to follow it but on a wider arc, and when I order them to, concentrate their lance beams on a designated target which I will locate soon. Send the orders captain" "Yes sire" He hurried away. Erianus let his mind drift over the enemy fleet while shouts from the command room continued to echo. This time his spirit stayed in his body, seeing the fleet as from above, while possible futures clashed within his mind. Images flashed by fast. Claws. Flesh. Blood. Death. Explosions.

Everything flashed in his mind, even as the two fleets closed with one another. Yet he was narrowing them down. Yes. Yes. There. He'd found it. Withdrawing his mind, Erianus slumped within the command throne with even more exhaustion. But still his hand began typeing in co-ordinats for a lance he had commandered control of.

"Ten seconds until fireing range, prepare yourselves" The tanoy speaker screeched all over the ship. The seconds started counting down on the command screen's lower left corner. People began speaking in hushed whispers, such was the expectation and joy in the air. This day was pregnant with possibility's.

Zero.

Erianus pressed the confirm button on his command throne.

"Open Fire" he screamed. The long battleship shuddered as the Lance batteries fired, long streaks of whiteness speeding across the void and smashing into Tyranid ships. The concentrated laser easyly passing through the thick chitin of the bioships. Explosions bloomed into existance and bioships fell apart in ichor clouds amid seas of spilled fluids. Minor escort ships flew to intercept, most too slow, but the few that managed were justt split in half, such was the power passing through them. A score of the tyranid ships were now floating lifeless in space, but fourfold of that number remained. Shouts and whoops echoed across the bridge, as the trimupahnt crew let their feeling fly.

No return fire came thier way as their range was still too extreme for their bio-weapons.

Slowly the ship straitened out. Erianus targeted the heart of the tyranid fleet with the Nova. "Fireing!"

The power from the whole ship suddenly cut, such was the drain of firing the nova cannon and a vibrations threw crewmen to the deck as the ship shuddered with the aim of staying together while firing such an emense weapon. Space became white as the weapon struck the horde's heart, the ship that maintain synaspe control over them in the imediat vicinity. It died in mili-seconds as the nova did its job. So did almost two score other tyranid vessels. "Comm's, message the Battlecruisers, telling them they are weapons free, their target no longer exsists" Erianus smilled as the Battleship rotated and fired its port lances, and the bioships milled in confusion. The Three other Capitol ships in the First battlegroup also came into firing range, and unleashed their firepower into the fleet which now was almost completly destroyed. A few bioships returned fire at the _Seer of the void_ from the small muscle knots on their body's, acid spraying into contact with the Ironclad. Small craters formed, but nothing penetrated the metre's thick shell.

One last volley finished off the Bio fleet, and they moved in to make sure, close range weaponry blasting the remains to pieces.

Messaging this victory to the Chapter master, Erianus knew this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

They had been coming in large numbers. Ever since the call to war had been made and the threat of the Tyranid Hive Fleet had been revealed many Brothers within the chapter had come to the Chapter Chapel to pray. Master of Sanctity Torvald had been leading sermons constantly for days now to prepare them for the battle to come. Those not put on crowd control or search and destroy missions were training in the Chapter's sparring halls and firing ranges to prepare themselves. The black armored warrior priest stood outside on the walls of the Knight's fortress. The vast city surrounding the monastery spread out before him. The streets were packed with refugees and PDF, but it wasn't enough. Last reports from the Chapter Fleet had the hive fleet reaching far reach in 3 days time; hopefully the majority of the civilians would be within the keep by then.

His Stormlord Pattern Thunder Hammer Fist of Zeus crackled in his right gauntlet while the eagle-topped shaft of his Crozius Arcanum shined in his right. It had been many years since they had tasted Tyranid blood. Jarsilos himself had led many battles against the Great Devourer including the Crusades into the infected Bloorius Asteroid fields, the purging of genestealers of Dark Axe Prime, and the Ferrus Secondus Campaign.

When the battle came it was his job to lead where the fighting was the thickest and most brutal. With hammer and Corzius he would lead the Chapter's assault Veterans and cut a bloody swathe threw the Tyranid horde. No word had been heard on any sort of reinforcements, so for now the Knights of the Eternal Void were on their own.

"My lord," came a powerful voice from behind him, "the Void Brothers are ready and await your command."

"Very good Sergeant, I would expect nothing less."

The Chaplain turned to face the towering marine. Captain Cestus was the head of Torvald's personal bodyguard known as the Void Brothers and former Captain of the 4th Company. The Brothers were each a hand picked marine chosen from the chapter to serve as protector, emissary, sparring partner, and comrade to the Master of Sanctity. "As you requested, let us hope we can hold back the Tyranids until that can be accomplished." my lord preparation are being made to the ancient teleporters beneath the Keep to teleport the civilians off world if the needs arises," reported Cestus. "Very good Captain."


	6. Chapter 5

Rex walked down the great wide steps that led to the forges of the Chapter. He needed to speak with the Master of the Forge but even now he dreaded the meeting. He wasn't so much scared of Paulos but instead couldn't be bothered with the stubborn sod and his annoying habit of being over protective of the Chapter's many vehicles and weapons. Rex finally reached the bottom of the steps and was hit by a wall of heat as he stepped into the great hall. The place was littered with spare parts and bits of metal and tech-marines and servitors rushed around the place attending to their many duties. Rex's eye was drawn to a Rhino that had obviously suffered horrendous damage during one of the skirmishes with the Tyranids. The Rhino's surface was covered in burn marks from acidic burns and had suffered punctures and great tears in its side plating along with many dents. To the right of them a team of servitors where carefully slicing one of the panels off with great precision while a young tech-marine observed, a sweat forming on the man's head.

Rex walked over to the young tech-marine but was halted suddenly as a servitor crossed his path on its tracks. Rex swore as the 'machine' cut him off almost burning his pristine armour on the blow torch that made up one of its many limbs. As it passed it spewed forth a torrent of meaningless machine language. "Where may I find the Mas…" Rex stopped as he realised the machine had took no notice of him and had continued to roll off towards one of the many tables and hangers that housed the Chapter's vehicles. Rex continued towards the young marine and as he neared the young man he heard his pleas for accuracy. "Please do it right, please I am begging you." It became apparent that the young man was actually speaking to himself as the servitors showed no sign of hearing him and in fact seemed to speed up cutting through the thick armour plates with an ear splitting grind as sparks flew in all directions.

"You, tech-marine!" Rex was forced to shout to be heard over the sound of the work that went on around them. "Where can I find the Master of the Forge?" The man turned and when he realised who had addressed him he stood up straight and saluted smartly. "Sir!" The two stood there staring at each other blankly before the tech-marine broke the silence. "What do you require?" "Where is Master Paulos!?" This time Rex really shouted but some clanking had been taken up on a nearby bench as armour plates were moulded into place. "Pardon sir?" "WHERE CAN I FIND MASTER - " Rex stopped suddenly aware of the lack of noise and the number of eyes fixed on him. "Paulos?" He continued calmly.

"No need to shout! I think he's working on the other Rhino now please I must get to work." With that the tech-marine took back to observing the work being carried out. Rex was gobsmacked by the sheer insubordination shown by the tech-marine. How could he so calmly talk to the Chapter Master like that? Rex had the right mind to throttle the Marine there and then but it was then that Rex registered the tiredness in the man's eyes. A feeling of pity rose in Rex as he realised how hard the last few days must have been for the Forge and to make matters worse, Paulos was in charge. Rex unclenched his fists and relaxed his face before deciding he would find the Master himself. Rex spent a long time searching through the forge. Passing all manner of work. Armour being crafted, weapons being cleaned, ammunition being bundled, tracks being oiled, surfaces being cleaned and rights being given. Rex had never fully seen the extent of the Forge but now it became apparent just by the sheer number of workers and the scale of the building.

As Rex walked passed a row of Vindicators that were lined up against the wall, a few being cleaned and one having its weapons checked a servitor appeared with a bolter for one hand and a claw for the other. This couldn't be right; the security protocols dictated that he had full access and Rex was about to protest but then the servitor spoke in an all too familiar voice. "You after our beloved Master of the Forge?"

"Yes Vartigan I am, you know where I can find him?"

"Certainly sir, follow me although I must say that the dear fellow isn't in the best of moods."

"Is he ever in a good one?"

Vartigan chuckled at the statement before the servitor turned around and began walking back the way it had come, a hissing sound being produced as its metallic limbs bent and stretched. Rex followed the servitor and as he walked he and Vartigan began discussing the current situation. After almost ten minutes Vartigan stopped. "Listen sir."

Rex stopped walking and twisted his head, his ear directed towards where the servitor had indicated. Rex didn't hear anything at first but he soon managed to distinguish the sound of metal on metal and the deep voice of Paulos and he didn't sound happy. Rex sighed before walking around the side of a Rhino to meet the Master. As he did so he heard Paulos's voice.

"Bloody Soldiers, no respect, I can keep it why can't they." As he finished Rex heard the sound of something tearing and the Rex saw him. Paulos was atop a Rhino that had almost been striped to its core and he was busy fiddling around with the components at the top. His two hydraulic claws were busy on other sections and his blow torch augment was assisting one claw in removing the bolter. Paulos continued to rant on under his breath. "Something the matter Master Paulos." Paulos ceased his work and slowly turned his head round to face Rex, his face, well the organic half was twisted in a visage of rage. Paulos must have thought the intruder an obnoxious new recruit.

"Something the Matter?" Paulos now turned and suddenly saw Rex. He went wide eyed as he quickly clambered down the side of the machine. "Sir!" He hailed as he saluted smartly. Rex chuckled "Been a long time Paulos."

"Yes sir it has," his face had now returned back to its usual frown.

"I have great work to do though sir, thanks to you and your bloody mates half my Rhinos are in disrepair, my ammunition is being thrown away like rubbish and to make matters worse I've just had reports that fool Cartigan has engaged the enemy and I've heard that power armour has been damaged! Do you know how hard that is to repair?"

"Yes Paulos but you must understand, damage is unavoidable in war, it is inevitable."

"Well people should take better care of my equipment, the spirits will never forgive me. I tend to them, I look after them and then you butchers go out and throw them about like rag dolls! I'm not having it Sir, I simple won't have it."

Rex was a wise man and he got the hint that Paulos had been thinking this conversation over for very long.

"Paulos I need you to release all you have." There was an awkward silence as Paulos took in what Rex had just said. "There are Tyranids enroute here and we need all the equipment available to hold them off."

"What?"

"We need more vehicles to help the evacuation and more ammunition not to mention weapons. I need everything you've got up and running as soon as possible."

"Are you insane!" Rex was taken aback by the insult; it was daring even for Paulos.

"You want everything, that's madness! I can't get them all out, were too busy now! We've not slept in days and now you want me to release everything I have to be destroyed like the rest? I can't do it Rex."

"Paulos you must for the Chapters sake. You cannot go back on your vows, I am your Master now release them. You forget your place Paulos."

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to get out of place but their mine. I look after them, I've raised and maintained them and now you're asking me to send them all out?"

"Yes, see to it." Rex had to be stern with Paulos or he knew the Master would simply moan for hours after.

Paulos groaned before speaking "Yes sir…"

A new voice then entered the conversation.

"Then it is settled, Master Paulos will make available all-"

"What the hell are you doing here Vartigan, this has nothing to do with you! I bet you're the one that did this, wanting to see me suffer!"

"Of course not Paulos, don't be so ridiculous!"

"You want to see me in ruin, well no Vartigan I'm Master of the Forge and so I'm Master of you! You are a shell Vartigan."

"And you are a fool. Oh and by the way, the refugees are coming here, caught one messing around with the gate controls before."

"YOU WHAT!" and with that Paulos rushed off to the main gate, anger stitched on his face as Vartigan muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

It had begun to rain, the black-storm clouds that blanketed the vast city blocking the sight of the vessels maneuvering in orbit. The city had turned quiet, refugees streaming in total silence towards the mighty walls of the Knights of the Eternal Void's fortress. There was no longer any need for talking, they all knew that behind those walls lay their salvation, nothing could stand up against the massive walls, the numerous turrets, and the Adeptus Astartes that would guard them. From space you could see columns of men, women, and children streaming through the streets and alleyways of the city towards the fortress. You could sense the panic and the dread. From the silent air you could smell the fear. You could see all this and yet not be able to see the defense being mustered. You could not see the Planetary Defense Regiments being mustered or the recourses being stockpiled for the long battles ahead. Nor could you see, along the refugee packed Main Street, a long winding column of PDF vehicles trying to move towards the fortress, vehicles that would be crucial to the war effort if only they could make it through the press of civilians.

Dolfan Larage stared out over the packed masses of civilians from atop the turret of his chimera and gave a little sigh before ducking back in. His white hair shone dully in the dim lighting, contrasting with the deep, coal black, flack jacket he wore over his dress uniform as he clambered down the hatch. He nodded slowly to the multi-lazer gunner, sitting in and uncomfortably cramped position in the chimera's small turret, as he climbed down the short ladder. The man smiled back, and nodded, not able to salute without hitting something. The troop compartment was much more spacious than the turret had been yet still cramped by the complex wires and tubes of the various command instruments. A trio of officers was gathered around a holo map at the center, pointing to various runes, glinting in the light. Blue runes for artillery, red one for armor, and the most numerous by far, green ones, for the infantry. The officers looked up as Dolfan clambered through the hatch, each wearing a deep black flack jacket and peaked caps emblazoned with aquilas. These were the member's of Dolfan's command staff. Each a veteran of hundreds of battles. And in the hands of these men would the PDF's defense of the world fall.

The big man to the far left was Raul Sastus, formerly of the 5th Penal Legion, and even more formerly from the 87thHasting. A gruesome burn covered the bottom half of his face, obtained from an ork flamer that did not work as it should have done. Raul wore upon the breast of his flack-jacket the trio of tiny silver skulls denoting his rank of Staff General and these grinned happily up at Dolfan as he entered the compartment. It was Raul who spoke first, a surprisingly high voice coming from such a big man.

"They are still clogging the roads, no?"

"Yes," replied Dolfan with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Such a shame that they will not let us through."

"Such is only to be expected," replied the big man, his lips moving as little as possible, "I was just suggesting to Daimon that it would be better not to shelter them, we have already conscripted all those that can fight."

The officer on the right smiled at this, starring at Raul with large blue eyes. This was Daimon Theron, too from the 5thPenal legion and from before nobody knew. He was thin and tall, his flack-jacket hanging loosely from his frame. Those blue eyes stared into Dolfan's hooded ones and twinkled knowingly.

"But you would not have us do this would you Commandant-General, would you? We all have wondered why…" Daimon spoke, head cocked to one side, voice barely above a whisper.

"Your moral have not tracked you through the void have they, my sergeant?" spoke the last man from between the two smiling officers.

Dolfan laughed sourly, "I have not been a sergeant for a long time, Voltaire, not for a long time. And it is not my morals that have caught up with me. It is not under my orders that we have alouded them to take shelter. The Knights of the Eternal Void, our dear patrons, they seek to save, every human life."

The three officers laughed bitterly.

"What then," asked Raul rubbing his brow, carefully avoiding the scotched skin only inches below, "Have you decided?"

"Are these not the too old or the too young that block our path?"

The Dolfan leaned in towards the other men, beckoning them closer as to enjoy a joke.

"We shall ask them kindly if they should leave the streets. You know, perhaps better than any man on this planet, how crucial that these vehicles reach the fortress's walls. All of the tactical officers and the planetary stratagems must reach the walls before the first spores hit. Without them we cannot wage a proper war."

"We know how important this convoy is, but the civilians will not clear this street. It is the most direct route to their safety," cut in Raul, leaning away from Dolfan and shaking his head, "What then?"

"Ah," said Dolfan, placing both hands upon the holo map's table as if bracing himself, "Then it would seem they have given us no choice but to open fire. Then they will flee. Then we will advance."

There was laughter, loud barking laughter from all four men, but it was hollow. It would be a waste of live but a necessary waste.

"All that matters gentlemen, is that we reach that fortress, then, and only then, can we coordinate the war effort."

Dolfan nodded to Voltaire, who stood up and moved towards the door Dolfan had entered from. They could hear him clambering up the ladder and then feel a sudden rush of air as the hatch was flung open. Through the transport's armour they could hear a voice bark out. Then a long pause. The Chimera did not move. The hatch shut, and then there was a brief pause, broken by the sound of barrels spinning.

Voltaire clambered back through the portal, a grim look of satisfaction on his face.

"They have not moved?" asked Dolfan.

"No."

They could hear a steady zip of the multi-laser as the gunner unloaded its battery into the crowd, they could hear muffled screams and knew that the civilians were fleeing in panic, for, not a moment after, the Chimera rumbled into life. They heard the plas-steel tracks upon the hard paved road, and felt the transport lurch slightly as what could only be corpses were crushed under the unrelenting treads.

The PDF column began to move once more towards the towering walls of the fortress, and maybe, just maybe. This war could be won.


	8. Chapter 7

The civilian evacuation was proceeding without much delay in the outskirts of the cities and the villages, but the slow retreat of the Penal Legion was much more troublesome, unforeseen circumstances had led to entire companies being cut off and wiped out by something. There was no sign of Tyranid forces on the ground, not officially, but they were there, hidden and waiting till the bulk of their multi-limbed brethren begin falling from the sky. Central Command had ordered perimeter security for the advancing civilians and a codified attaché to the order, advanced recon on the surrounding area to carry out precise strikes against presumed hives of the enemy. It was declared that the Command had known about an imminent planet-side incursion pre-empted by the Hive Fleet. But it was too late by the time they tried to act. Yet they poured out troops into the perimeter plan. The 5th Penal Battalion was one of the units on duty on the perimeter.

**Seventeen Miles from the City Limits**

"Get the vox online again, I want to know what happened to Blue Team." Major Hokur spat as chewed the salivated tip of the half-burnt Bac-stick, as he yelled "Those arse-holes better not be sleeping again I have a right mind to whip 'em into shape when we get back to Echo Base." The men of the 5th Penal Battalion around them began cackling and chanting a string of curses on the Blue team. "I don't think that would be necessary sir!" smiled the vox-officer as he handed the vox-piece horn to the Captain. He grabbed it off the thin fellow and shoved to his face, "Where the frak are you!" There was a garbled reply and static shorts between the words, a peaking squeal soon followed, the Captain pulled the horn from his ear as the unbearable screech increased in it pitch. "Sounds like they're having the time of their lives, no good bleep!" he grumbled as he threw the horn back to the officer, "Boys! Looks like Blue are on their own, no way we are gonna go in and find them, I guess if they wanna get out they gotta find their own way."

The men around began stirring, mostly from those of the E Company, the superstitious lot. But other companies had their reasons to input their unease into the situation too. Blue Team were an elite cadre of scouts and sneaky scumbags who could walk into the Throne room of the God-Emperor and not be spotted in broad daylight while wearing bells around their necks, there was not one mission they had failed in reporting back, even if they had failed. It was a first for them, but it wasn't the good kind. "Sir!" called out a voice from watchtower of the makeshift camp; it was Penal Private Forgas of the B Company. He was excitedly pointing toward the dipping plain ahead of them. The road was closed and there was no sign of any civilian vehicles or the enemy, all he could see was a couple of dark figures darting toward them, flashes of lights and sounds followed their wake.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked one of the troopers watching the figures.

The Major grabbed his Magnoculars and focused on the approaching figures. They were dressed in his Battalions fatigues; he could clearly see they had blue striped shoulders. It was three men from the Blue Team. Then he saw what was chasing them. His jaw dropped in awe.

Behind them like a thick carpet came gibbering and snapping hordes of things with many limbs intent on hunting the running the survivors down. He saw the men being dragged down by one of the leaping things and torn to shreds. The Major shook his head and unslung his Auto-Rifle, "Arm up boys! We about to get down and dirty with the bugs! Paulo get the Chimera ready." He cocked his rifle which was immediately mimicked by the troopers around him. He chewed on his cigar as he turned to a group of troopers setting up vox-net equipment, "Goon Squad, get me the Central Command, I guess they missed the how big a bug problem they got in their backyard." Altogether the Battalion consisted of one-thousand men, heavily armed with Garus-Pattern Autorifle and Arbites-Pattern Lawgiver Shotguns could be able to hold the small checkpoint and the surrounding hill for a while, they would eventually be overwhelmed without support, considering this was a conventional enemy who could be out thought.

But a gibbering little Tyranid didn't think, not for themselves by the looks of it. They just charged, no warning, no battle cry or tactic, they were determined to crash against the wall of gunfire that met them once they were within shot of the Penal Troopers. They didn't care about their meagre lives, they were instruments of a higher conscience who were destined to kill or be killed. Thus they just ran into the enemy in broods for in numbers they were to be brutal in combat. It was a fighting retreat for the Penal Troopers, spend all their initial ammo mowing the enemy down in droves and then advance in the opposite direction to the horde toward the fortified perimeter. This continued for another hour at the cost of two hundred men. Five Thousand of the Tyranid Gaunt species lay dead behind them, but little did the men realise the enemy burrowing beneath them. Great whirlpools of earth and mud sunk in and suddenly erupted out into the land below them and the men of the 5thBattalion where swallowed whole into the pits where they were butchered by hordes of voracious Tyranid breeds. Above the pits swarms more of Gaunts began issuing from the surrounding hideouts where their spores had landed. The 5th Battalion was effectively shred apart, none survived. Yet no one in the Command truly realised the extent of what the later Chroniclers called the 'Unseen Invasion' dozens of units beyond the perimeter met similar fates as they just disappeared to the Central Command. A single Thunderhawk probing the areas of danger saw what happened and they catalogued the enemy. It was certain, the world was all but lost to the Tyranid.


	9. Chapter 8

"There's so many." Salem whispered as the Rhinos carrying the squads of the Undying, Cloaked and Furious parted the crowd. Cartigan grunted "aye I hope there is just means our last actions have been useful" the squad nodded in agreement the Tyranids had arrived in Far Reach only a month ago and transports were still arriving from the outer planets carrying hordes of refugees, this had presented a new angle of attack as transports didn't realise they had acquired some stowaways before a horde of swarm killers burst from there holds. When there had been few transports in orbit, the confirmed transports carrying Tyranids had been blasted out of the sky by the anti orbital weapons by Vartigan and the Custodians.

But as more transports filled the sky even Vartigan's precise targeting systems couldn't risk the collateral damage and Cartigan satisfied the first company had done there best in aiding evacuation had ordered the eight squads to perform purge operations on infected transports, evacuating survivors then detonating reactors on the ships. They'd been doing these operations for two months and the three squads on the ground were returning to the Keep for rearming and repairs, the other squads of the First were performing the last few operations on the final few transports to arrive in system.

Suddenly the Rhino broke sharply sending Salem down the hold into the pilot door.

"What's the problem?" Cartigan asked as he helped Salem off the floor.

The pilot sounded perturbed "It's the refugees Sir the keeps gates appear to be closed and guarded they've made a shanty town I cant get this vehicle through without wrecking quite a bit of the shelters"

Cartigan was startled "who's guarding the gate?" he switched to the tactical channel "Fenix, Marcal full deployment looks like were walking from here"

The driver opened the hatch as he answered "looks like a Techmarine and a squad of Combat Techmarines"

Cartigan snorted in disgust "Paulos the damn fool!"

The first company squads took ten minutes to approach the tall gate doors and stepped right into a blazing argument.

"Why the hell not?" Tridon was bellowing at the Tech marine who Cartigan recognised as Paulos.

"Because I will not have humans wandering all over my Forges and Fortress and getting in the way!" Paulos shouted back through his vox speaker.

"Your Fortress? I doubt that all you've got control over is the gate and that's because you smashed my control circuits!" Cartigan looked up and saw the speaker as a Heavy bolter armed servitor that watched the gate approaches.

"Only because you would have overrode Paulos command!" one of the other Techmarines had stated his shoulder pad bearing the mark of Veteran Sergeant amongst the Techmarines.

"Thank you Ulices! I have always stated to Rex you had too much control during war time" Paulos was raving and bellowing at the servitor.

"No kill shots just incapacitate them if you must but we need no more dead marine" Cartigan removed his helmet and strolled in like he was the Emperor born again "Morning Little Tridon, Paulos now what's all this agro about?"

The servitor rotated "Ah Cartigan I forgot you were due for rearmament I'd invite you in but our Master of the Forge appears to have different objectives than ours"

"I simply wish for the preservation of our Chapter! And I and my fellows believe that spending time arming the civilians weakens our Chapter" Paulos was generating anger in burst of static through his vox grill.

Cartigan sighed, "Rex's standing orders were if it's got a trigger finger it can help so step aside."

Paulos stood aghast "who the hell do you think you are!" the Veteran sergeant marine had stepped forward "what gives you the right to speak to the Ominashess will in this system with such impudence! I will rip an apology from your broken insolent mouth!" The Techmarine swung at Cartigan

Carnigan sighed, "Fool" and then promptly drove his Bionic arm towards the man and stopped him dead in his tracks the metal fingers around the throat "I am First Veteran sergeant Cartigan Ferrax! Leader of the Undying! Battle Commander of the First Company and a holder of seat three of the Chapter leaders and it is to my knowledge that Paulos holds seat seven and only the chief librarian in seat one, The master of Sanctity in seat two and Rex himself in the Masters seat hold sway over me!"

The marine choked through Cartigan's grip "I apologise I didn't know "

Paulos was defeated and he knew it "fine! Open the gate! I will prepare them for armament"

Vartigan's servitor gave a polite cough before speaking "I'm afraid Rex overrode all Mechanicus protocol and the Forge is now in full production"

Paulos ran for his beloved Forge the instant the doors were wide enough to let him through Vartigan shouts following him down the street "I also activated the Slumber Chambers Awakening protocol!"

Deep in the Keep Dozen of mechanical arms were reaching along the walls and carefully began lifting the visored forms of Dreadnought Sarcophagus and reverently installed them on to their legs, the towering behemoths moved down the line and according to what they had wished on the verge of death the weapon attachments were placed onto the respective Dreadnought observing it all was the top of Vartigan's Venerable housing his Helmet modelled sensor array sweeping left and right as under their own power the Dreadnoughts formed into rows "Brothers of the Sleeping Chamber" Vartigan's voice was amplified a dozen fold by the rooms speakers "War has come to Far Reach and the Chapter calls you back from the Precipice will you answer!"

As one Voice that could be heard outside the Keeps walls they said they would…


End file.
